Wintol The Hedgehog
Wintol The Hedgehog In a place far from Mobius, there is a planet called Bastillia. Bastillia is a planet that contains life, and more specifically, a commonality of intelligent animals. They live in nations, across a land with a variety of terrains. Some hike through mountains, some persevere through desolate wastelands, and some even live high up in the wild blue yonder. One of the many communities of hedgehogs live in hyperborean moorlands, with snow, ice stalagmites, and a massive city known as the Halls of Crecis. The hedgehogs who live there are known as Winter Pundits, who are keen on mathematics and books, with a fervor for information. They believe that everything has a meaning behind it, whether it can be expressed mathematically or scientifically. They also discovered the ability to control ice at will, weather freeze water, or raise a shield of ice. This practice was deemed cryomancy. One hedgehog there was born with the name Wintol Algid. Wintol grew as any other Winter Pundit there, with heavy studies on all subjects, such as history, language arts, math, and cryomancy. As she got older, she progressively realized how much she did not enjoy learning. While her friends had eager faces to know there was yet another year of school ahead, she just wanted get out and live her life. Unlike studying, she had a passion for fighting and warfare. She practice punching a sack instead of reading. On the day of her final exam, she noticed a classmate was trying to get her attention from the other side of the room. She asked what the trouble was, and the student mouthed to her insults about how she was never smart, and how she is only a stupid brute. At that instance, it was like a dam broke in Wintol's head, releasing a red sea of rage throughout her body. That comment just made her snap, and with blazing speed, she jumped up and landed square on the student's body. The student sustained multiple injuries, and her entire class was bewildered by her behavior. Such aggression was forbidden in the Halls of Crecis, as was any other form of roughhousing. She was kicked out of her school, and was shamed for her crimes. After returning home, she had an idea. If she liked combat so much, how about she just ran away in search for jeopardy and endangerment? She was practicing her cryomancy and melee combat most of her life, so she knew she would have no problem facing opponents head on. She told her parents she was leaving the Halls of Crecis, in search for peril out in the open world. Her parents always wanted what made their daughter happy, and if this is what she desired, they would let her go. Word spread around the public, how the hostile youth was going off into the open world. As Wintol was walking towards the open gates with her food and equipment, her friends and loved ones just stared as Wintol made her way towards the exit. The whole city fell silent as Wintol walked through the gateway, to be superseded by the massive icy gates slowly creaking shut. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs